


no love like your love

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: Two Lovers in an Endless Ocean (Extended Edition) [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir Loki, And Silly Shit, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, also magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: “It's almost as though youwantme to put a baby in you.”Loki fluttered his eyes up at Thor, which was enough of an answer for him. Still, he reached up and skirted his fingers along the map of scars on Thor's belly. “Lets stay in today, shall we?”(Set in the world ofchapter 53)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a shameless indulgence of size difference & pregnancy related fluffy/smutty shenanigans and I am NOT ashamed of it.
> 
> Also, I enjoy writing Thor as a big cocky(heh) but very romantic bastard.

Thor kept giving Loki a funny look as they readied themselves for their day.

“What is it, my dear?”

Thor's eyes raked over him again, the corner of his mouth creeping up in to a smirk as he met Loki's eyes through the mirror on his vanity. “You're at you peak fertility today, aren't you?”

Loki's belly did a nervous flip, the comb in his hair coming to brief stop. “How would you know that?” he asked, breathless.

“I am in tune to such things,” Thor explained as he strolled closer, casually adjusting the simple leather loincloth he wore, “I can smell the changes in the air and know exactly when it's the best time to plant crops, breed the animals, you know, things of that nature.”

His eyes kept boring into Loki's through the mirror, his gaze knowing. “And I can smell the change on you, too, your body readying itself for a child.” Thor came to stand beside him, forcing Loki to crane his head back to look up at his husband. “You smell like a spring storm rolling in to a field of flowers, the air thick and sweet around you, absolutely _buzzing_ with energy.” His voice got softer, shaking Loki's bones with every word. “I can taste the magic right on the tip of my tongue.”

Loki was glad to be sitting at his vanity, because he was sure his knees would have buckled at Thor's honeyed voice saying all those things.

Thor reached down and caressed his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “And even if I could not sense it, it's obvious in the way you've been acting especially starved for my cock, and never allowing me to spill anywhere but _deep_ inside you…” Thor chuckled lightly. “It's almost as though you _want_ me to put a baby in you.”

Loki fluttered his eyes up at Thor, which was enough of an answer for him. Still, he reached up and skirted his fingers along the map of scars on Thor's belly. “Lets stay in today, shall we?”

Thor smiled at him, crouching down to scoop Loki up from his chair to take him back to bed. “I like the sound of that.”

Loki was already already breathless by the time Thor set him down on the edge of the bed, his hands weak and shaking with anticipation as he tried to unclasp all the straps and buckles on his clothing.

“Allow me, my little prince.” Thor held out his index finger, conjuring a thin blade of ice around the digit. Loki let his hands fall away and arched his body toward his husband, letting him make quick work of the garment as he sliced through the leather. Loki gasped softly as Thor drew the blade up the center of the shirt, the chill of the blade coming dangerously close to his skin, the thrill of it making him even more desperate. Thor stripped the destroyed garment off him and tossed it away, nudging Loki on to his back so he could repeat the process on his leggings before crushing the ice blade in his fist.

Thor hummed in approval as he took in the sight of Loki's sopping wet cunt and leaking cock, swiping a finger through the mess to suck it clean. Loki cried out and writhed, needy for more.

Thor leaned down to kiss him, a hint of his own flavor lingering on his tongue. “Hush, love, I won't leave you suffering for long.”

He then slid his arms under Loki, lifting him up and crawling on the bed, setting him back down in the center of it.

“I want to do this right,” Thor explained, his own voice now thick with arousal, yanking off the loincloth and throwing it away carelessly, “you will have a child in you today, if that's what you desire, I will make sure of it.”

Loki whined, “I want it,” trying to wrap his long legs around Thor and drag him in.

Thor batted him away, reaching over to grab one his large pillows. He scooped Loki's hips up with one hand and set it under him, leaving him with his legs dangling high in the air. The weight of his body hardly made the overstuffed and oversized pillow sink in. _Now_ , Loki thought, _his seed won't spill out of me so easy_. Loki whimpered, cunt clenching with need.

Thor climbed on to his hands and knees, his cock bobbing between Loki's shaking thighs. “Are you certain that you want this, Loki?”

He was. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since the idea had drifted in to his head. _This_ moment, being pregnant, seeing Thor in all his brash, rough glory with a tiny bundle tucked in his arm. He _needed_ it.

He reached up and dragged Thor down in to a kiss, letting him know his answer wordlessly. Thor exhaled as he broke the kiss, a twinkle in his eyes as he lowered his body and guided his cock in to Loki's cunt. He was plenty slick and still a little stretched from their aggressive coupling the night before, but Thor's cock always managed to shock him with it's size the first time he was speared on it.

Thor moved slowly, and Loki was loving it, savoring every second he was filled, already imagining how it will be months down the road.

“I will worship you,” Thor whispered, as though he looked in to Loki's mind and saw the direction his thoughts were going.

A breathless laugh drifted from his throat, “you already do that.”

Thor laughed, making Loki squirm as his cock twitched inside him. “Ah, but I'm going to be so much worse now.”

“I cannot wait.”

Thor's smile was contagious, and Loki was unable to stop even as Thor's hips found their rhythm, knocking the air from him with each powerful thrust. Loki hugged his legs around Thor's waist, his hands clutching Thor's arms as he bounced, his cock rubbing against his hard belly.

“I'm going to keep you in this bed all day,” Thor huffed, giving his head a toss to get his hair out of his face, “and fuck you until you cannot stand to be touched again, and then I will fuck you once more-”

Loki sobbed, clenching around the thick length as it drove deep inside him.

“-and only after I'm sure my seed has taken root, will I allow you to leave.” Thor chuckled, “well, if you can manage.”

“You will carry me to the bath,” Loki said, his voice weak.

“That I will,” Thor leaned down to give his open, panting mouth a kiss, “after I give you one with my tongue, first.”

Loki groaned, already imagining the agonizing orgasm Thor will gently wrench from his overstimulated body.

Thor sat back on his heels, holding his hips steady. “That's it, my little prince,” he said, fucking in to him with hard, fast thrusts.

Loki watched him through the veil of his eyelashes, seeing his red eyes disappear behind fluttering blue lids before his mind got lost in the feeling of Thor's cock being driven in and out of him, his mind only coming back to him when he felt a tingling warmth deep in his belly, and Thor's thumbs tracing shapes on his skin.

“A spell?” he _tried_ to say, but nothing but a moan left his mouth.

Thor smiled, seeming to know what he meant anyway. “I want to be sure.”

Loki replied with a whine, eyes sliding shut, letting himself get carried off by another wave of pleasure.

When Thor had finish casting his little spell, one of his hands moved to Loki's cock, his rough palm sliding easily over his cum slicked shaft. Loki cried out and writhed, choking on air as the movement made Thor's cock shift within him, stretching and rubbing him in new spots. He bit his lip around another moan, the tension building quick in his body as Thor kept expertly torturing him with pleasure.

His howl of pleasure was met by a deep, rumble of Thor's own, his cheeks stained plum as his thrusts became shorter and harder. Loki wrapped his shaking legs around Thor, digging his heels in to his back while he twisted his hands in to the bedding and arched his back. He drove himself on to Thor's cock, screaming as he came violently.

Thor's grip on him became a vice, grinding and rolling his hips until his orgasm followed moments later, the tingle from before returning with it.

Thor stayed buried inside him as they both calmed down, with Thor falling forward for kisses. And gracing Loki with an up close view his dopey post orgasm smile that made his heart flutter terribly.

But then he started to pull out, which was _very_ troubling, and Loki managed to mumble something resembling words of protest. Thor laughed, smoothing worried line that formed between Loki's eyebrows with a peck of a kiss.

“Don't fret, my love,” Thor's voice was cool silk on his heated skin, making him shudder in pleasure, “I'm no where near finished with you, I just want to have you on your belly next.”

Loki mewled, already feeling pleasure coil in his belly as Thor lifted him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Odin and Balder Just Don't Get It.

“-I know he's a runt, technically, but I _still_ don't get how the difference in size between them could ever work,” Balder ranted, guzzling down half a glass of wine in one go and holding it out for the servant just behind him to top it off. “but _now_ I hear that supposedly many women – and even some of the men – have become quite enamored with the big blue boar, even the Valkyrie are taken with him, the _Valkyrie_ , mother, you know how _they_ are.” He looked over to his mother for validation and got nothing but an eye roll in return.

“Oh! And I saw him out by the training fields today with fresh bandages all over him, because he obviously doesn't have enough of those ghastly scars,” Balder scoffed, “I don't get how Loki stands being married to someone so _barbaric_.”

“Because it is his duty to Asgard,” Odin added, “I would hope if you had to sacrifice as much as he has you would take it in such stride and with as much dignity.”

Frigga laughed and shook her head, getting the attention of her son and husband.

“Perhaps if _you_ two would open your minds a little and take the time to get to _know_ Thor, you begin to see some things more clearly,” she explained.

Just then, the couple in question entered the dining room, the two almost looking a bit drunken and giddy. They sat at the opposite side of the table as Balder, Thor pulling out Loki's seat for him and pushing it back in before swinging his leg over his own larger chair and flopping down in to it.

They sat quietly as the servants came and set out their dinner, waiting until they all had stepped away before letting the meal truly begin.

“So, Thor, what's with the bandages?” Balder asked just before he began shoveling food in to his mouth in a very un-princely fashion.

Thor beamed, as though he'd been waiting for the question. “Ah, yes, _well_ , the other day one of your warriors from Vanaheim showed me his own colored scars- I forget what he called them now -but I was intrigued, and he told me the technique of how they make plants in to ink and how they put it under their skin, so I'd thought I'd try it for myself.”

“Did you draw new sigils?” Frigga asked with genuine interest.

“No,” Thor said, looking down at Loki and reaching over to caress his cheek, “I was feeling much more sentimental this time, these new scars are to honor my beloved.”

Loki giggled and got flustered like a schoolchild being acknowledged by the subject of their affection. Thor smiled back at him, seeming to forget they were among company as he gazed upon his husband.

Frigga smiled at the two while her son and husband looked constipated and bewildered.

“So, what did you do?”

Thor was snapped back in to the present. “Oh, I simply put Loki's name on various parts of my body, see, I put one over my heart,” he explained, gesturing to the bandage on his chest, “since he has so thoroughly claimed it as his own-”

Frigga clutched her chest and nearly swooned, so taken by Thor's romantic gesture. Loki gazed up at his husband, practically glowing.

Thor held up his arms, showing the matching pair of bandages on the insides of his elbows. “-and on my arms, with their sole task in this world now to hold and carry him-”

Odin and Balder’s eyes darted back and forth between the two, only just _now_ realizing that Thor and Loki might have developed some genuine affection for each other in the time they have been married.

“-and on my shoulders, where his thighs rest as I worship and pleasure him with my mouth _every_ chance I get-”

Loki's eyes bugged out, his cheeks exploding with pink.

“-and, of course,” Thor threw his hands towards his lap, brazen-faced, “right above my _co-_ ”

Loki's hand shot up to cover his husband's mouth, forcing out a laugh. “I think they understand now, dear.”

The corners of Thor's mouth were turned up in to a guiltless smirk, taking hold of Loki's hand and kissing his palm before letting go.

There was a beat of uneasy silence, with Loki fidgeting as he tried to collect himself and his family all tried to not think about what Thor had said.

Thor trailed a fingertip between his squirmy husband's shoulders, getting his attention.

“Perhaps now?” he rumbled cryptically, sweeping away the awkwardness and capturing the entire family's attention once more.

Loki glanced up at Thor and nodded, looking down at the table as he took a deep breath. He seemed nervous, opening and shutting his mouth over and over, at a rare loss for words.

“What is it, dear?” Frigga asked encouragingly.

“Um, well-” Loki twisted his hands in his lap, grinning up at Thor, who beamed right back at him, “I'm not sure if she mentioned it to you, but I had a little visit with Eir today... and found out that I am pregnant.”

After another beat of silence as the news sunk in to those sitting at the table, Frigga screamed (loud enough for to make the rest of them flinch), shooting out of her chair to go plaster Loki's face with kisses. Even dragging Thor down to plant a few on his bristly cheeks. She held Loki to her chest, rocking from side to side. “My sweet little baby is having a baby!”

She pulled back, nearly vibrating with joy. “We need to celebrate!” She left the two of them in a flurry, gathering the team of handmaidens that she often had with her to plan an impromptu party.

Thor laughed, big and boastful, slapping his hands down on the table. “I like the sound of that!” He gestured one of the servant's waiting along the wall to come to him. “I had some liquor brought in from Jotunheim today,” he explained to Odin and Balder, who continued to sit in stunned silence. He leaned down to speak with the young man who stepped forward for his request. “Would you be kind enough to go fetch it? I believe they put in the kitchens, it's a big glowing bottle, you won't miss it.” The young man nodded and scurried away, with Thor calling out after him, “get a few friends to assist you! And wear gloves!”

While Loki was busy being doted on by his mother, Thor stood from his seat to go to his brother- and father-in-law, standing between them with a hand on each of their shoulders.

“I hope you two are ready to experience some _real_ liquor,” he said, giving a quick gesture to the wine set out with their dinner. He leaned towards Balder, giving him a grin. “It'll put some frost on your back, as they like to say back on Jotunheim,” Thor nudged Balder with an elbow, winking. “Maybe that'll help you find a wife that can compete with the lovely Allmother.”

“Perhaps,” Balder mumbled in to the rim of his glass.

“And how about you, _grandad_ , will you partake? I hear you were quite the boozehound in your younger years.”

“I fear I may need it to try and erase some of the images that have crossed my mind tonight,” Odin said softly, his one eye staring in to the distance.

Thor let out a thunderous laugh, clapping his in-laws shoulders hard enough to make them flinch in pain. Just a moment later the servant and a few extra came bursting in with his liquor, the huge bottle wrapped in leathers.

Thor threw his hands in to the air as he made his way back around the table. “Let the party begin!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: *does anything*
> 
> Balder:   
> 
> 
> Lets be real tho Balder is just jealous of Thor's Big(gest) Dick Energy and that his Frosty The Badass swagger knocked him off the top of "Asgard's Hottest Royals" list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by a broke down air conditioner. 
> 
> Y'all I'm fucking ROASTIN'

There was nothing left in his stomach save for bile, but his body thought it was a good idea to heave it up anyway. Loki let out a pitiful, miserable whimper in to the bucket his head hung in. He wept self pitying tears as his mother cooed and tried to soothe him, petting his sweaty head when he flopped back on to the bed in a heap of sorrow. She handed off the bucket to one of her handmaidens, who took it to be cleaned, while another stepped in with a fresh one, should Loki's stomach decide to act up again.

He'd barely managed to drag on a pair of loose sleep pants when Thor told him he'd sent for Frigga before he'd left, some part of him which managed to get vomited up yet still wanting to keep a shred of his dignity in front of her, but he was so _hot_. It was like a ball of lava had taken up residence in his belly, not a child.

A cold rag was slapped down on his back, but it did next to nothing against the furnace burning hot and bright in his core, and he whined his loathing for his current state of existence.

“Where's Thor!?” It had seemed like he'd just vanished as soon as Loki's state had gotten at it's worst, and if _he_ thought he could just put this baby in Loki and run off as soon as it got difficult, well… Loki would be _sure_ to think of something terrible to do him when the world wasn't spinning.

“He said he was going to get something to help you,” His mother, with her soft, calm voice of reason, and her equally soft hands petting his soggy face, said. “I'm sure he'll be back very soon.”

Loki sobbed. He wanted Thor here _now_. He should be here to witness Loki's terrible suffering. _He_ caused it!

Loki could not tell how much more time had passed before Thor came bursting in with a huge trunk, but by that time Loki was equal parts elated and enraged to see his big, dumb, smiling face. Not that he could do anything either way. The energy had been barfed out of him, nothing left of him but a sack of _barely_ sentient, overheated meat.

Frigga moved to let Thor take up the mantle of caring for Loki, crouching down at the side of the bed to be eye level with Loki, holding a small cup of what looked like green tinted ice chips.

“My poor, miserable love,” Thor spoke softly, reaching over to thumb at the dampness on his cheek. “Do you think you can sit up?”

Loki barely managed to shake his head. Thor hummed and set the cup aside, slowly and gently flipping Loki on to his back and propping him up on a tall stack of pillows. Thor found a small one and gave it a violent fluffing before carefully placing it behind Loki's head, so he wouldn't even have to hold that up.

He sat down at Loki's hip, that cup of green ice in his hands once more.

“There is an area in Jotunheim with a particular type of glacier that have certain minerals within them that can help soothe morning sickness and replenish what's lost,” Thor explained to the others in the room.

Loki had just enough strength to frown. “It's _well_ past noon,” Loki grumbled, lip pushing out in an unhappy little pout.

“No matter the time, it should help,” Thor said to him, “and it's very cold.”

Loki's hands twitched for the cup. _Cold good_.

Thor chuckled. “Allow me, my love.” Loki opened his mouth and Thor set a chip on his tongue. Loki shivered as it began to melt, the cool, odd tasting water slithering down his throat bringing him an instant dose of relief.

“Good?”

Loki replied by opening his mouth for more. Thor chuckled, but obliged readily, watching Loki with a serene smile and reaching out to brush sweaty hair off his forehead. Thor fed him a new ice chip every time Loki opened his mouth, and after about ten he started to feel somewhat restored, the queasiness subsiding and the heat was brought down to a more bearable level. Or at least he didn't feel the need to peel his skin off for relief, anymore. There was still the matter of that troublesome swathe of hot, pink flushed skin stretching across the lower portion of his belly, though.

“Is that normal?”

Thor looked down at the area in question, Frigga stepping back in to look as well.

“It is normal for pregnant Jotun women to experience bouts of heatedness,” Thor explained, “though I suppose it might be a little worse for you since you're already so warm naturally, and you have no snowdrifts nearby to flop in to to cool yourself.”

Frigga leaned in and placed a hand on his stomach, looking visibly startled at what she felt. “We may need to call in a healer.”

Thor thought for a moment, frowning slightly. “No, I don't think that will be necessary.” He handed the cup of ice chips to Loki, who was more than happy to take it, shoving another piece of the chilly ambrosia in to his mouth and crunching on it. Thor held a hand above his belly, a fine layer of frost forming on his skin. He pressed it down and Loki nearly lost his precious chips as he flinched as the delicious icy shock hit him. Tendrils of steam drifted up from Thor's hand, but it continued to radiate a coolness that sunk past the surface of his skin, possibly reaching that ridiculous heat generating child of theirs.

Loki was panting, beginning to shiver as the sweat cooled on the rest of his skin.

“Are you alright, dear?” Frigga asked him cautiously over Thor's shoulder.

Loki nodded quickly, shoving another fresh piece of ice in to his mouth. Thor, looking proud to have figured out the fix to his love's predicament, slid his other hand under Loki's back, bringing about even more of that wonderful chill. Loki groaned his appreciation of the gesture, his eyes meeting Thor's.

An idea popped in to his head, then. His gaze drifted downwards, the ice chip he held to his mouth now melting against his lips.

“Do you think you could do that…?” He dragged his eyes back up, willing his husband to pick up on what he meant.

Thor raised an eyebrow, glancing down to where Loki's eyes had been, the other eyebrow joining the first. “Well, I've never thought to try, but I suppose it would work like any other part of me would.”

“I think I'm no longer needed here,” Frigga called out, backing away and gathering her maidens. The two of them mumbled their thank yous, their eyes not managing to leave one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unstoppable horniness meets immovable pregnancy symptoms = temperature play


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets Horny For Blood and Balder continues to be offended by everything.

Frigga came upon Thor and Loki in her gardens late one morning. They had settled at the edge of one of the smaller ponds, under the shade of a tree. Loki sat in the water with his head resting on Thor's lap, dozing off while Thor pet his hair with one hand and read a large letter with the other. The water had been turned to an icy slush by Thor, Frigga assumed, and she could feel the chilly air rolling off the surface as she sat down near them.

“I hope you didn't freeze my fish, dear,” she said mildly.

“I made sure to scoop them all out and move them to the next pond,” Thor replied, tipping his head in the direction of the larger pond just a little ways away.

“I saw, mother,” Loki chimed in, his words slurred with drowsiness, “he was very careful and thorough, he even got all the little tadpoles out, too.”

“Wily little things, they are,” he said with a smile, “kept slipping through my fingers.”

“I conjured up a net for him once all the laughing made me sick.”

Thor sighed heavily and shook his head, pausing his petting to give Loki a light thwap on the tip of his nose that did nothing but make Loki giggle like a drunk.

She nodded once at Thor. “Thank you for that.” She looked to Loki, smiling as she reached over to stroke his flushed cheek. “And how are you faring?”

Loki's head lolled on Thor's thigh, his eyes barely fluttering open to look at his mother. “Well, I'm being sustained entirely on ice from Jotunheim and bread rolls with honey butter, since everything else makes me feel ill at the slightest whiff, I wish to do little more than sleep, which makes the long and _excessively_ boring meetings with father and the elders even more excruciating than usual, and this child seems to want to try and cook me from the inside out at any given point of the day,” Loki paused, his mouth twitching in to a frown as he considered all the facts he presented, then smiling at his mother. “All in all, I'd say I'm doing well.”

Frigga laughed, patting his cheek. “I'm sure this will start to pass soon.” She looked to Thor again, raising a brow as she snuck a little glance at the letter Thor held. “What's that?”

“A letter from one of my brothers from the temple I grew up in,” Thor explained, “he works in the town near the glaciers the ice for Loki is collected from, he heard there was an order from me and sent this with the shipment from this morning, telling me about what he and the rest of our brothers have been up to.”

“Oh, that's so nice,” Frigga said, “you should invite them to Asgard for a visit, I'm sure it would be nice to catch up with them.”

Loki's hand appeared out of the slush, red from the cold and index finger pointed up to the sky. “Told you!”

Thor pushed it back in. “Shush, I wouldn't want to impose on anyone.”

“Nonsense,” Frigga insisted, patting Thor's large arm, “you're family, Thor, and this is your family, correct? They are just as welcome here as you are.”

“Told you,” Loki repeated in a whisper.

“We're usually a rather rambunctious bunch when we're all together,” Thor warned, giving her a sly look, “are you sure you want to bring that to the palace?”

“Oh, I'm sure we'll all manage just _fine_ ,” Frigga insisted, “invite them here, Asgard and Jotunheim are at peace now, we should start mingling more anyway.”

Thor smiled, looking pleased, and nodded. “Then I will invite them in my reply.”

–

“Don't be rude to our guests, brother,” Loki said in a hushed tone, dragging Balder by the arm. “Try and remember that _you'll_ be Allfather one day and will have to entertain all sorts of creatures, just consider this practice for that day.”

Balder said nothing, but looked to Loki with that strained, constipated look he always had when it came to Thor-related matters. Loki thought it might never cease to amuse him.

He dragged his brother to the training grounds, where Thor and his friends were congregating with a few soldiers as the sun dipped, letting out bawdy laughs at the lighthearted barbs they threw at one another in the warm glow of the fires set to light the area.

Loki had met Thor's friends earlier that day, when they arrived at the palace. The men – all varying in height, all about twice as tall as Thor – were perfectly polite and pleasant when introducing themselves to Loki and Frigga. Now, more comfortable and in their element, they came off just as brash and rowdy as Thor had warned they would be. Perfect, Loki enjoyed seeing his brother trying to contain his tizzy and act like a proper noble. He always failed _so_ miserably.

Thor beamed as he took notice of the the princes approaching. “My love! You came just in time for the brawling!”

“Oh _joy_ ,” Balder muttered under his breath.

Loki raised his eyebrows at his husband. “The brawling?”

Thor broke off from the group and ran over to help Loki up the rickety old wooden bleachers. Loki, meanwhile, did some subtle, well-practiced maneuvers to keep Balder from running off, forcing him to sit at his side.

“We hold a small, very informal tournament,” Thor explained, “and fight until only one of us is left standing, and that person gets their drinks bought for them the entire night.”

“And you will win this, right?” Loki teased, eyebrow raised, “I can't be having a child with a loser, think of how everyone will talk.”

“Of course, my little prince,” Thor said with a level of confidence only he could have, “I would never dream of disappointing you.”

“Well, you certainly haven't yet,” Loki said, voice low and silky. He leaned in and pecked Thor on the lips, enjoying the smile Thor gave in return as he pulled back. “That was for good luck.”

“Won't need it.” Thor winked and pushed away, walking back to the crowd with a swagger that made Loki want to squirm.

A few of the other fellas fought before Thor. They had apparently worked out a compromise to make up for the difference in size by letting the Asgardians use a blunt weapon, which made Loki even more curious about what Thor might use, since he preferred his magic over weaponry. The fights were brutal, as well. Bones crunched and cracked, blood was spurted, and bruises were already blooming. But it all really did seem to be in good fun, with every match ending in hardy laughter and handshakes.

Loki glanced back as his brother, who seemed to be frozen in a state of horror, his mouth twisted.

“Perhaps you should go for a round,” Loki joked.

Balder's eyes grew even larger, almost falling out of his seat with the shock Loki's suggestion sent through him. Loki threw his head back with devious laugh.

His attention was drawn back to the ring when there was a new bout of hoots and hollers, and it was Thor and one of his giant friends entering the ring. Thor looked his way, blowing a kiss to Loki. Loki, stupidly enough, felt himself get charmed by the overly sweet gesture. He also discovered that at some point he'd started rubbing his (still very flat) belly, and wondered momentarily how long he'd been doing _that_ for.

That didn't matter at all when Thor started fighting, though. It was a glorious thing to see again. The glimpses he'd seen during the war seemed so far off now, and the Thor he was married to so sweet and attentive, that it could be easy to forget they were one in the same. He was valiant and confident, taking punches from someone so huge like they were the annoying bite of a bug. Loki _did_ squirm now, biting his lip when Thor smiled up at his opponent with blood coated teeth before lunging for him.

“You're not- you're not seriously-?” Balder stammered, letting out a noise of disgust. “This is _brutal_ , Loki! Surely you cannot find this… _attractive!?_ ”

“I find it arousing, brother, there _is_ a difference,” Loki replied breathlessly, not looking away from the fight.

Balder let out a comical retch and moved away from him.

The fights went on, growing shorter and more vicious as the participants dwindled until it was just Thor and another one of his old friends. They laughed as they fought, calling each other silly names that sounded like they stemmed from their childhood. It did not tamp down the way they fought, though. Thor's eyes seemed to emit a faint glow as the fights dragged on and the dark sky had even let out a low rumble or two. Loki could have sworn he felt a tiny flutter in response, and it was enough of a distraction enough of a distraction to take his mind away from the fight and miss Thor's victory.

Thor came to them, bloody and valiant.

“Told you, love.”

“I hardly doubted it.”

Thor leaned in and without thought Loki took his bloody, bruised up cheeks in his hands and kissed his husband soundly, finally shocking his brother in to falling over. Loki licked his lips as he pulled away, the tang of iron on his tongue surprisingly pleasant given his weak stomach as of late.

Balder was still heaving when the rest of the brawlers joined them.

His opponent, one of the taller Jotuns in the group, Finnr, if Loki remembered right, jabbed Thor's shoulder. “I let you win, I just didn't have the heart to let you disappoint your spouse.”

“Sure you did,” Thor said with a roll of his eyes. “Tell yourself whatever you need to feel better.”

Everyone was laughing, but Loki was too distracted by Thor's battered body to care about _jokes_ or anything like that. All he wanted now was to drag Thor to bed to give Thor his prize.

“You need to give us a tour of all of the best bars on Asgard, brother!”

“I'd love too-” Thor smiled and glanced to Loki, quickly picking up on Loki's blatantly lustful gaze. His eyes darkened a shade, raking over Loki as he licked his bloodied lips. “But, unlike the rest of you lousy bastards, _I_ have a spouse that needs tending to.”

Loki, logically, knew it would be perfectly fine if Thor would went off for a few hours to entertain his brothers, but the greedy little bastard in him wanted Thor to himself.

“Oh, Balder knows all the bars here,” Loki offered distractedly, “I'm sure he'd love to show you around and have a drink or two himself.”

Balder squawked. “I- What? Wait-!”

Thor smiled brightly. “Yes! Of course! I'm sure Balder would love to give you guys a nice tour, being such a wonderful host as he is.” He slapped a filthy hand on Balder's knee for emphasis, smiling in the face of Balder’s horrified shock.

–

They lay in bed, Thor laying on his side and running his cool hand over Loki's bare belly in the darkness of their bedroom. He made the mistake of telling Thor about the flutter he felt after one of Thor's rumbles of thunder, and his hand had been attached ever since.

“How do you think your brother is dealing with all of mine?”

Loki snorted. “He isn't.” Loki stilled Thor's hand and moved to lay on his own side, wriggling until his back was flush to Thor's chest, his head under Thor's chin. “He will be terribly hungover and barely speak to me tomorrow morning when I see him, not realizing how much of a treat that is for me.”

Thor laughed, shaking Loki's ribs and making their child flutter again. The lack of response from Thor indicated that he hadn't felt it, so Loki thought it would be best to keep it to himself.

And suddenly, he felt a bit guilty. The night was still young, relatively, and now Thor was huddled up in bed with a sleepy husband when he could be out with his brothers.

“You could go out and meet up with them you know.”

“Hm?”

“Your brothers,” Loki said, “I just dragged you to bed, like every night since we married, and you could be out with them, torturing Balder together.”

Thor was quiet for a minute before he spoke. “Loki, I _like_ being in bed with you, in case you haven't noticed.”

“I know,” Loki picked at a loose thread on the sheets, trying not to pout. “I just thought-”

“Meekness does not suit you, my love.” Thor moved his hand from his belly to force Loki to look at him, his smile small, but sincere. “I would have gone, if I really, truly wanted to go out with them, but being here with you is what I enjoy most now and I'll happily take it over anything else.”

Loki couldn't stop the way Thor's words made him blush, giddy with the warmth Thor's words filled him up with. Thor's smile broadened, leaning in to give Loki a kiss as his hand found its way back to Loki's belly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets hangry. (and separation anxiety)

Loki scoffed, throwing one hand up in the air in annoyance while the other held a large platter that filled with the fattiest pieces of the meat left from last night's dinner. “Where is my husband!?”

Frigga turned from the group she was coordinating the plans for the night's feast with. “What's that, my dear?”

“I can't find Thor,” Loki explained, distraught. He grabbed a piece of chilled meat and bit a chunk off, trying to chew away his discomfort. “I've looked in the training grounds and the library and the gardens and all the other possible places Thor might be and it's like he just _vanished_ in to thin air after the announcement this morning!”

Loki's voice had the slightest tremble to it, thinking of all sorts of worst case scenarios, and he was quick to stuff his face with more meat.

“And I'm _hungry_ ,” he said wit a full mouth.

Forgoing party planning for the moment to tend to Loki's crisis, she held Loki's face in her gentle hands. “Oh, sweetie, don't start getting yourself all worked up, I'm sure Thor is just doing something to prepare for the party tonight.”

“But I wanted to spend the day with him before we had to spend the whole night entertaining people,” Loki whined, stomping a foot for good measure.

“Well then, why don't we take a little trip to Heimdall and see if he can spot him?”

Loki pouted for a moment longer before nodding his head. His mother took his arm and lead him out of the hall, giving him loving smiles as he polished off his fourth breakfast of the day and they made their way through the palace and headed to the stables.

They were nearly at the observatory when the man they were looking for came bursting on to the glittering bridge, dirty and battered and smiling like a _big dumb idiotface_.

“My love! Allmother, I didn't expect you to come and greet me!”

Loki huffed and puffed and his stomach growled incessantly. “We were coming to have Heimdall look for you because you were nowhere to be found!”

Thor seemed taken aback by Loki's ferocity. “You seem cross with me, if I'm not mistaken.”

Loki climbed off his horse in haste, stumbling because the barely there bump already seemed to be affecting his balance, and stomped up to his husband. The fact that he had to crane his head all the way back to glare daggers at him only made his indignant rage surge.

“You just go and disappear without a single word after we announce that we are having a child and leave me all alone! Do you know the thoughts I had, Thor!? They were awful! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought-!” Loki made an incoherent noise, arms flailing, so angry that he could no longer form linear thoughts or words.

Thor took Loki's face in to his cool, dirty hands. Loki, part of him at least, wanted to bat them away, and tell Thor to go fuck himself seven ways. But he just whimpered instead.

“But, my love, I left you a note next to the bed,” Thor explained, his voice gentle. “You were napping so soundly that I didn't have the heart to wake you up to tell you that I was going to Jotunheim for a quick hunt.”

Loki sniffled, anger turning to tears. “What?” _There was a note?_ It was just then that Loki noticed the two massive boars that Thor had been dragging behind himself.

Well, now Loki just felt stupid. And hungry. His face scrunched up with an ugly cry that Thor was quick to try and soothe away.

“I'm sorry for causing such stress, my love, perhaps I can make up for it with lunch?”

Loki perked up slightly at that. “Lunch?”

Thor stepped aside to reveal a large trunk that he'd also been dragging along. “Lunch.”

–

“I don't even like fish.”

Thor sliced off a piece from the huge slab with a blade of ice on his finger, slapping it cold and raw on to the plate. It's flesh was plum colored, the skin an almost black-blue, nothing like any fish Loki had ever seen.

“Let alone _raw_ fish.”

“Just give it a try, my love.”

Loki huffed, but picked up his fork and knife anyway. He cringed as he sliced off the tiniest bit off the corner, examined it, and cautiously brought it to his lips. Thor had closed up the ice trunk and flopped in to the chair across from Loki, arms and legs crossed loosely as he watched Loki. He carefully pulled the piece off with his teeth, closed his eyes as the fish landed on his tongue, ready to gag.

He hummed in surprise. He sat up as he began to chew. The flavor was different, something he couldn't quite describe, but it was delicious. He shuddered and let out another, deeper hum. It was like an itch was finally getting scratched. He dug in to the fish with gusto after that, each bite making him feel like he was finally eating. All the food he'd been shoveling down couldn't seem to reach the end of his bottomless pit his stomach had recently become, but now he thought there might be hope that he could feel _full_ again. Well, _one_ kind of full.

He eyed Thor who was still watching Loki from across the table.

The corner of Thor's mouth lifted in a smirk. “Like it?”

Loki nodded, gaze bouncing back and forth between his plate and his husband, torn between his desire to eat and his desire for Thor.

Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki.

“I'm going to finish this,” he explained, pointing to his plate, “and then I'm going to climb in to your lap and have my way with you until I get hungry again.”

Thor groaned softly, slouching deeper in to his chair and drawing Loki's eyes downward as he moved his thighs, his gaze dark with lust. “I like the sound of that, my little prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's just SUCH a good provider, he's going out and hunting down giant boars for a party (no one even asked he just Did That) and bringing his Dearest Love weird fish slabs to quiet the Hungry Demon inside him and giving him All The Dick on demand, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor hitched Loki up higher against the golden beam, Loki's legging torn off and discarded on the floor nearby. He was already soaking wet, had been since he woke that morning, really, but it had become a really dire issue in the last few minutes. But now Thor was sliding his length in to him, Loki's mind going all fuzzy with the stretch between his legs. Thor peppered kisses all over his face, his soft murmured praises making Loki's ribs buzz. Loki's clutched on to Thor's broad shoulders and cried out as Thor began to thrust. His toes curled and he wound his legs tightly around Thor's waist, narrowly avoiding bashing his head against the pillar as he threw it back when Thor reached up to tangle his fingers in Loki's hair just in the nick of time. Thor's mouth latched on to Loki's neck, nipping at his skin and lavished Loki with even _more_ praise that he was hardly in the mind to process, distracted by his quickly building pleasure.

“Faster,” Loki gasped.

Thor groaned deeply and readily obliged, pounding him in to the smooth surface of the pillar with abandon.

Some distant part of his brain registered a familiar screech coming from a little farther down the hallway.

Thor moaned deeply, taking Loki's hips in to both hands to hold him steady as he fucked in to Loki with hard snaps of his hips. It gave him that final push over the edge that made Loki come from his cock and his cunt, made the world all dark and blurry around the edges. Thor followed right after, planting his mouth on Loki's as he spilled deep inside him.

Thor slipped out and set Loki back on his feet.

Loki's knees gave out from under him, and Thor had to dive forward to keep him from collapsing on to the ground.

“I think I've rendered you useless for the rest of the day, my love,” Thor commented breathlessly, readjusting his loincloth with one hand as he kept Loki upright with the other.

“A few hours, at least,” Loki panted, looking up at Thor from under his drooping eyelids. He trembled all over, his entire body exhausted and throbbing with pleasure. As he seemed incapable of _not_ doing it now, his hands automatically came up to pet and cradle his belly, and he didn't miss how Thor's eyes were drawn to it.

“I think I've rendered you useless too, darling,” Loki said, smirking lazily up at Thor.

Thor laughed, scooping Loki in to his arms. “You certainly have.”

–

“I cannot believe you two were just going at it out in the open like that!” Balder rubbed at his eyes roughly, as though he could scrub the image from his mind, and let out an indignant noise. “I can't believe I had to see it!”

“We got some very exciting news,” Loki explained with a shrug. He pulled another pickle from the jar he had nabbed from the kitchens and crunched on it loudly. “We couldn't contain ourselves.”

“ _Couldn't contain ourselves_ ,” Balder mocked, his impression of Loki hilariously bad. He scoffed. “You've changed, brother.”

“For the better, I think,” Loki said around a cheekful of pickle. “You're going to have a niece, by the way.”

“Fantastic! I still don't see why you guys couldn't wait until you got to your wing of the palace before celebrating,” Balder grumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP in peace to Balder's poor little innocent eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Attending court became a vastly better experience since getting pregnant.

First of all, he got an overstuffed armchair to sit in, rather than having to stand next to his father's throne until he dreamed of cutting his aching feet off. Second, he was given a nice distraction from all the petty squabbling whenever his daughter started to squirm and kick at him. And his father couldn't even get mad at him for it!

Loki had been doting on his belly, ignoring the ridiculous land dispute going on in favor of praising his child for all the wriggling she could do when his brother let out a loud, shrill, and all together not terribly befitting of a prince, yelp. Loki then took note of the odd charge in the air. It felt like the eerie calm before a large thunderstorm in the summer… or how it felt around Thor, sometimes.

“It came _at_ me, father!” his brother squawked, flailing wildly at the other side of their father's throne. “It swiped my leg!”

The packed hall began to panic before Odin stood, silencing them all with a hand. “No need to start a riot, Balder,” he spoke softly to his son first, then addressing the crowd with a simple, “be calm, everyone.”

Loki had gotten out of his chair to try and see what he had missed, and saw a ball of bright white light bouncing around the ceiling behind them, scorching the walls black.

He followed Odin as he left his post to deal with the disturbance, watching as his father pulled the ball down and left it floating above his palm.

“I've never seen something quite like this before,” Odin said, looking at the ball of crackling energy quizzically.

Loki stepped around, feeling the electric charge float in to him in a strange way, a hand going to his belly as his child began to kick with vigor.

Loki laughed, earning him strange looks from his father and brother.

“I recognize this,” he explained, reaching out and letting his fingers skim along the surface of the ball, tendrils of electricity tickling his skin. He laughed again, but now Odin had caught on, Balder… not so much.

“Can we show Thor this, father?” Loki asked, feeling absolutely delighted.

-

Thor was resting in the shade of a pavilion a little ways away from the training grounds, his skin still wet with sweat and smudged with red dirt that lined the ground there. He stood when he saw them and walked over to meet them, stopping in his tracks when he noticed what Odin held in his hand. Loki rushed ahead, hands cradling his belly as he beamed at Thor.

“Look at what she's done!”

Thor knelt down to get a better look and took Loki in to his arms, reaching out to touch the ball as soon as Odin approached.

“This is lightening,” Thor said, breathless. Sparks ran up his arm. He grinned from ear to ear.

“Wait, you mean the baby did this!?” Balder piped in with. “But... the baby isn't even out of Loki yet!?”

Everyone collectively decided to ignore Balder for the time being. Thor had, in fact, crouched down farther and held Loki's belly with both hands and began cooing to their child rather than try to explain how anything worked to his brother in law.

“I'm so proud of you, my love! Just _think_ of what you'll do when you grow!”

“I think I'll let you handle this, then?” Odin said, holding the ball of lightening out to Thor.

Thor's smile could rival the light from the ball with how bright it was as he dragged himself away from Loki to take it in to both of his hands. He gazed at it for a few more moments before letting it dissipate, the ball dissolving over Thor's skin with a sizzle. Loki still felt the remaining charge in the air even after it went away, and even more clung on to Thor's skin as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Odin chuckled as he turned away, saying to Balder, “lets go see to those land disputes again.”

Balder scoffed, absolutely affronted. “ _Wait_ , you mean Loki gets out of this boring crap because his baby made a lightening ball? _I_ can make a lightening ball! ...Well, I could try.”

“Son, you can hardly form a normal ball of light with both me and your mother doing our best to teach you your entire life.”

“I said I could _try_ ,” Balder grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff sniff* She's already annoying her uncle at an 8th grade level :')


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor and the Sexy Role Play Shenanigans.

“I want to play a game.” Loki looked up at his husband, biting on his bottom lip as he slid his hands along Thor's firm stomach.

Thor smirked, caressing Loki's cheek with the back of his hand before tucking his hair behind his ear. “What game would you like to play, my love?”

All it took was the lightest push to guide Thor to their reading nook, the shelves filled with parenting books from various realms they have been studying. Thor sat back in to his chair with a huff, watching Loki closely. Hungrily.

“Wait here,” he told Thor, his voice already low and rough with promise. He sauntered to the large closet they shared, feeling Thor's eyes trained on the swing of his hips before he disappeared behind the doors. He came out minutes later, in a an old, plain smock he would wear while working on potions, the cotton tattered and stained with all manner of toad eye juices and serpent blood. Now it pulled tight across his belly and even on his newly developing breasts, snug enough that he left the lacing at the neckline undone and pulled loose, exposing a good portion of his pale chest to the cool air of the room. The hem, which usually sat about mid-thigh on him, rode higher with every step as the garment tried to accommodate his thicker waist. He'd fluffed up his hair too, a mess of black curls hanging around his face.

Thor's eyes darkened instantly as Loki stepped through the doors, his hungry gaze enough to make Loki's insatiable cunt start dripping.

He hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself small, turning his face to the ground and looking up at his husband with small, furtive glances.

Thor smirked, picking up on the game he wanted to play today, changing his posture to go along with it. “Well, if it isn't my favorite little slave.”

Loki shivered at the pure seduction of Thor's voice, the throaty bass of it making his thighs shake.

“Come here,” he commanded, and Loki did, scurrying as fast as he could, given his current condition.

Thor took his chin in one large hand, forcing Loki's eyes to meet his own. “It's been so long since you've been sent to tend to me.” He glanced down at Loki's belly, and Loki hugged it on instinct. “I've missed it.”

“I'm sorry, Master,” Loki whispered, perfectly meek and docile. “I worried you wouldn't wish to see me in my condition.”

Thor chuckled. “Then what brought you here today?”

“The slave-master said you demanded I come clean your bedchamber,” Loki's voice wavered, then dipped lower as he said, “I cannot deny my master.”

Thor hummed, a dark smile curling his lips. “You can't, can you?” Loki shivered, his knees threatening to buckle. Thor leaned in until their noses brushed. “That's why you're my favorite.”

Loki suppressed a moan, his eyes fluttering. “What shall I do for you, Master?” he asked, his voice a weak little nothing. His inner thighs were slick, sliding against each other as he stood there quaking.

Thor leaned back and let go of Loki, allowing him a brief moment to catch his breath. “My bed needs tidying,” he ordered with a careless gesture of his hand.

Loki had to concentrate on keeping his legs working as he walked over to the oversized bed, the bedding neat save of a bit of rumpling here and there. He climbed up the small steps and tugged on the blankets and smoothed the wrinkles out with his hands. He lost his balance and nearly fell, using one hand to catch himself while the other went to guard his belly, holding it as he straightened out and caught his balance.

“The pillows need fluffing and rearranging.”

“Yes, Master.” Loki climbed on to the soft mattress, crawling on all fours to the mountain of pillows to start his new task. He huffed and puffed as he sorted through the pillows, his knees spreading to keep his balance as he reached out, his little smock riding up until he could feel the cool air of the room on the soaked folds of his cunt. The sensation brought a pleasant shiver up his spine, nipples stiffening and becoming more sensitive to the soft, well worn fabric brushing against them.

Thor was at the side of the bed, gently guiding Loki to sit on his heels. Loki's face felt warm, his chest heaving as he panted. The head of his cock leaked and curved against the underside of his belly. He was a needy mess, and Thor took it all in with his dark, greedy eyes.

“Do not strain yourself,” Thor said, his kind words tainted by the thick, deep arousal in his voice, “you're in too delicate of a condition.”

Loki nodded, daring to glance down and see the bulge Thor's cock created under his heavy armored skirt. He licked his lips at the sight, not caring if it was improper of someone as low status as him or not.

Thor, thankfully, only gave him a devilish smile in return. “You know, I think you're quite enticing like this.”

He dragged Loki closer, one hand in Loki's hair while the other groped at his belly. He swallowed Loki's gasp with a long, wet kiss. By the time he pulled away Loki's cunt was throbbing, letting out whimpers he had no control to stop. Thor put him on his back, Loki spread his legs wide, making his want for his master clear and unmistakeable.

Thor's eyes fell to Loki's belly once more, laying his big, curious hands gently over it.

“I've often wondered, with how wantonly you take my cock, if it was just me, or if you spread your legs for anyone who demands access to this perfect little cunt of yours...”

Loki shook his head vehemently. “No, no, no, Master, _only_ you-”

Thor breathed in deeply, lashes barely fluttering, hands caressing his bump. “So this…?”

Loki nodded, biting his bottom lip.

Thor hummed. “Such a greedy thing you are.” Loki gasped as Thor lifted his hand and a sharp blade of ice formed on the tip of his finger, bringing it close enough to Loki's throat to make his heart flutter. “You demand my attention and my very precious time-” Thor kept the edge of the blade floating just above Loki's skin, only the sharpness of the icy air that the blade gave off touching him. “-even go so far as to take my seed and make a little bastard child for me.” Loki's nipples tightened further, aching with how sensitive they were now while Thor sliced open the front of his smock. Thor crushed the blade and pushed aside the remains of his smock, sliding his hands up Loki's hips, over his belly, cupping Loki's small breasts in his cool, large hands.

“But I _ha_ _ve_ missed your scent constantly lingering in my bed,” Thor said, his voice gravel.

Loki keened, pushing his chest up in to Thor's gentle grasp. He was becoming desperate, twisting his hands in to the bedding beside his head to keep from reaching down and giving himself some relief.

Thor licked his lips, his hands roaming down Loki's body. “I think the only punishment proper for crimes such as yours, is to give you exactly what you want,” he rumbled.

“Please, Master!” Loki cried out, digging his heels in to the bed to thrust his hips up at Thor.

“I always thought you were better suited at laying atop my pillows than fluffing them, anyway,” he chuckled, mouth tilted in to a devious smirk.

His fingers finally slipped in to Loki's aching cunt, curling in just the right way to have Loki rocking in to the intrusion.

Thor laughed again at his eagerness, pulling his fingers from Loki's desperate sheath to taste the slick coating his fingers. He hummed, looking down at Loki as he licked his fingers clean.

Thor motioned for him to sit up, pulling the remains of the smock off his body and tossing it away. “Hands and knees, my little slave.”

Loki moved as quickly and gracefully as his encumbered body would allow him, leaning on to his elbows and pushing his ass high in to the air. Thor grasped him by the cheeks, spreading him open and drawing a gasp from Loki as he licked him from the tip of his cock to the pucker of his anus, pulling away with a pleased hum. Loki dug his fingers and toes in to the bed when one of Thor's hands left him, holding his breath as he heard the clatter and crash of Thor's skirt hitting the floor.

“I'm already liking this plan,” Thor mused. Loki yelped as he felt the head slide along the lips of his cunt, so thick and imposing. “I'll keep you like this at all times, ready to be used whenever and wherever I want.”

“Yes, master,” Loki groaned as Thor kept up with his relentless teasing.

Thor reached under Loki, cupping one of Loki's breasts. “And perhaps I keep you with child as well, since it suites you so well.

Loki whined, rocking his hips up to rub himself against Thor's cock.

“Yes, I think this arrangement will work quite nicely,” he said, his voice breathy, finally pushing the head of his cock in to Loki. He reached out with the other hand to take a firm grip at Loki's hair, pulling and forcing Loki to arch his back while the other hand fell to his belly. Loki screamed as Thor filled him to the brim, shaking as Thor began slowly thrusting his hips.

It was bliss. Loki's eyes focused on nothing, his mouth gone slack, a constant moan falling from his lips. Thor held him aloft, guiding Loki back to meet each thrust. The pleasure built up quickly, hands twisting in to the blankets as his cries for more grew higher. Thor obliged, his breathing getting heavier, grunting as he snapped his hips faster like Loki demanded. The hand on Loki's belly drifted lower, cool, rough fingers sliding down the underside of Loki's drooling cock. The shock made Loki yelp, hips rolling and cunt squeezing tightly around Thor's throbbing shaft. All it took to have Loki in shambles was for Thor to give him a few strokes, a devastating climax crashing over him.

Thor let go of his hair as Loki's body went slack, taking Loki's hips by both hands to lift him up and fuck in to him. Loki whimpered, simultaneously aching from the over stimulation and wanting to push back in to the thrusts, only ever wanting more of Thor. All he could manage was to writhe and pant Thor's name in to the bed.

Thor rumbled, suddenly yanking his cock out of Loki and flipping him on to his back. He stroked himself hard and fast, hissing through his teeth as he groped Loki. He came with a deep groan, struggling to keep his eyes open as he spilled all over Loki's belly and breasts, his seed shockingly hot against Loki's sweat cooled skin.

Loki let out a shaky sigh, running his trembling fingers through the mess on his chest. He looked up at Thor as he brought his fingertips to his mouth and flickered his tongue over them, moaning at the taste.

Thor groaned again, falling forward to cage Loki in with his body, coming to hover just above Loki.

“You are making it very tempting to stay in this room and play all day, _little slave_ ,” Thor said breathlessly.

There was a loud rumble of thunder from outside, and Loki briefly wondered if it was Thor's doing, but more pressing matters were at hand.

“If that is what you want of me, Master,” Loki glanced down pointedly at Thor's cock, biting his lip as he looked back in to Thor's eyes with a flutter of his lashes, “then I am here to serve.”

Another moan rumbled out of Thor, smirking as he leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorki Baby, just trying to mind her own damn business and take a happy little womb nap: can you horny fuckers STOP POKING ME.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're having some Thor Feels on this fine evening.

Thor was looking unusually serious, his eyes unfocused on the book in his hand. Loki crawled over to the other side of the bed, situating himself in his husband's lap and pulling Thor's attention to him.

“What's troubling you, my love?”

Thor scoffed, forcing on a smile that might've convinced anyone that wasn't Loki. “Nothing, why would anything be troubling me?”

“Well,” Loki gently pried the book from Thor's hand to look at the page he was on, “I know that the language of the the cave dwelling folk of Alfheim is fairly new to you, but I've never seen you languish on one page for nearly half an hour, so…”

Thor sighed, taking the book back from Loki to shut it and set on the stand beside their bed.

Loki leaned forward, his belly resting softly against Thor's and his chin digging in to the meat of his chest. “You've been acting off all day.”

“I'm sorry,” Thor said sincerely, reaching up to stroke Loki's cheek. “I was trying to not worry you.”

“You failed,” Loki said, teasing, “what's the matter? Has someone offended you in some way? Was it Balder? I can turn his hair some ridiculous color if you'd like.”

Thor laughed, shaking his head. “No, no, it's not anything that anyone has done to me, I'm just a bit lost in my thoughts, I guess.”

Loki squirmed in his discomfort, frowning at what Thor could be thinking about that would have him so unusually downtrodden. Loki sat up, resting on Thor's lap, cradling his stomach. “You're not-” Loki gulped, stroking his belly “-you're not second guessing things, are you?”

Thor's expression flashed from confused to horrified, sitting up as he grasped Loki's waist carefully and insisted, “no, no, no, that's not it at all, I swear on my life.”

Loki sniffed and wiped at the tears that spilled out before he had a chance to try and stop them, his heart pounding at just the idea of Thor changing his mind. His distress was enough to stir their daughter, setting off a fit of kicking.

Thor pulled Loki in to a kiss, as though to properly punctuate his words with it, before guiding Loki to turn around, spreading his legs so that Loki could sit between them and lay against Thor's chest. Thor laid his hand on Loki's belly, fingers splayed, pressing kiss after kiss to Loki's hair.

“What is it?” Loki asked snappily, his voice ragged, unable to stop feeling anxious now.

Thor placed another kiss on his head before letting out a heavy sigh. He took one of Loki's hands in to his, resting his cheek against Loki's head. The silence that followed was downright suffocating.

“My mother died giving birth to me.”

Loki's frown deepened at the blunt admission. He squeezed Thor's hand, as useless as it seemed, with how large his was.

“I had always known I was half Jotun,” he huffed out a quiet laugh, “ _obviously_ , but given that I was left at the temple with nothing but my name, it was unknown what the other half of me was, not until I was old enough to go off on my own and one of the priestesses took pity on me and used the pattern of my heritage lines to determine the region I came from.”

It was then that Thor held up his arm, Loki's hand still clutched in his, and twisted it to and fro, showing the scars meticulously carved in to his blue skin. “I did not have any of this yet.”

Loki could hardly imagine it.

“I traveled there, trudging from one rural town to another, asking about any Jotuns who had relations with someone from another realm, and my search was fruitless until I came upon a very small village tucked in to the snowy valley of two mountains. The old woman who ran the inn must've recognized me somehow, since she nearly fainted when I came through the door.”

Thor sniffled, and Loki threw his head back to see the tears rimming his red eyes. Loki reached up to stroke a bristly cheek. Thor leaned in to the touch, turning his head to press a kiss to Loki's palm.

“My mother was a traveler from Vanaheim, who got lost and hurt her leg badly while traversing along one of the mountains, stuck in the cold until my father found her while he was hunting. He carried her in to the village and brought her to the inn, and checked in on her every single day, bringing her little gifts and spending hours talking to her so she wouldn't get too bored.”

Loki felt a tear land on his shoulder, and Loki's heart ached.

“Well, the obvious happened, and she stayed even after she was healed,” Thor sniffed again, “but the village was small, and the culture was slow to move forward, and the old heads of the temple did not allow them to get married by Jotun standards.”

“They persisted in their relationship anyway, living in his small cabin, and one day, my mother found herself with child, and since the temple did not look too kindly on their union before, they refused to do any of the rituals before she gave birth, and forbid any of the priestesses from even helping her deliver me. My father had to try and do it on his own.”

Thor took a long pause, his hand rubbing slow circles on Loki's belly.

“The inn keeper said he came to her, covered in in blood and holding me in his arms, said he needed her to watch me for a day or two, but wouldn't speak a word of anything else. She said his eyes had lost the light behind them, and she tried to convince him to leave me with her when he came back, but he forced me out of her arms, and disappeared for months before coming back. She said he couldn't stand to look at me, not even for a second. She even thought he gone off and left me in the woods in his grief. When he came back, she said that all he did was go to the bar to drink himself blind, all day, every day.”

“I went and saw him, too, but I didn't even go in to the bar, just seeing him drunk and hunched over his ale was enough.” Thor went quiet, sniffling as he continued to gently run his hand over Loki's stomach.

“I went back to the temple full of anger at my father,” Thor said, his voice thick, “but I guess since you're getting farther along that it's been on my mind more often, and I've found myself wondering how _I_ would react in his position… and now his reaction seems more reasonable.”

Loki was sobbing quietly, hadn't even realized he'd started until Thor had stopped talking. The pain in Thor's voice stabbed right through his chest.

Thor sighed heavily, kissing and nuzzling Loki's temple. “I didn't want trouble you with this, I'm sorry.”

Loki shook his head, wiping his cheeks as he desperately tried to steady his breathing. “It will be different, you know,” he said, voice wobbly, “for me- for _us_ \- my mother is already vetting the team that will be attending to me, not to mention she will be there too-”

“I know,” Thor whispered, pressing another kiss to his head.

Loki sniffled, placing both of Thor's hands on to his belly before snuggling deeper in to his husband's chest, trying to quiet his mind and settle his heart.

A thought crossed Loki's mind that seemed like it might calm the both of them down. “Do you know those rituals?”

There was a pause before Thor answered with a tentative. “I don't remember some of the smaller details, but yes.”

Loki twisted around to look up at Thor, reaching out to touch his face. “Would you do them for us?”

Thor's breath hitched softly. “You would let me?”

Loki nodded. “I want you to,” he said with a soft smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki felt loopy and uncoordinated, hardly able to put up even the most meager of struggles as his captor hauled him away from the battlefield and towards the Jotun camp. Slung over a broad blue shoulder, Loki clawed at blue skin to try and get some leverage, to catch a glimpse of the face of the giant who had snatched him. His fingertips raked over scars, grabbed at a braid of blond, blood soaked hair and knew at once it was Thor. Loki did not cease his struggling with the realization, though, his breath coming quick as they journeyed in to a maze of huge tents.

“Cease your squirming, Asgardian,” Thor rumbled, “struggling will do you little good now.” A large hand slid up the back of Loki's thigh. His fingertips stopped just below the junction of Loki's thigh, igniting an all consuming heat within Loki's core that made him still and lock his breath in his lungs.

Loki yelped when he was tossed upon Thor's large bedroll, splayed out wantonly as the giant loomed large and imposing over him. Thor still bore wounds from one of the traps Loki had recently laid out, skin coated in drying blood and dirt.

“I've been waiting to get my hands on you, little Asgardian,” Thor said, his voice a deep, fearsome thing.

Loki gripped hard on the bedding under him, doing his best to keep his face neutral. “I expected something a little more clever than you knocking out the legs of my tower, to be perfectly honest,” Loki replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

Thor smiled and laughed, crouching down. “Well, it just seemed so unfair for you to be up there all the time, it seemed right to bring you down by the rest of us.”

Thor licked his teeth and Loki's eyes tracked the movement. “Well,” Loki gulped, squirming an inch or so back, “you have me.”

Thor's eyes dragged down Loki's body, nodding his head as he wore a devilish grin. “I do.”

Loki's thighs twitched of their own accord. Loki squeezed them together as he sat up, inhaling deep to try and collect himself and instead getting a whiff of blood and sweat. He pushed his chin up, ignoring the persistent tingle in his groin.

“What now?” Loki tilted his head, showing Thor his long, pale throat. He'd loosened the ties of his tunic over the course of the day, the sweat soaked fabric slipping down his shoulder to show off a wide expanse of his chest and collarbone. “Are you going to torture me for information? Hold me for ransom?”

Thor too jutted his chin, red eyes focused on Loki's throat, a smirk curling his mouth. “All nice ideas...”

The tension was thick and Loki was unable to hide the tremble that cursed him from head to toe, his eyes drawn to Thor's startlingly handsome face.

Thor stood to his feet, hands going to the strip of leather that held up the pelts of fur he wore around his hips, all of it falling to heap between his feet. “I think I have one that is better.”

The air got caught in Loki's throat and choked him as he gaped at the beast swinging between Thor's legs.

Loki's voice was as weak as he collapsed back down on the bedding, eking out a, “y-you _wouldn't_.”

“I would.” Thor dropped down to his knees before Loki, grabbing him by the calves to pull his legs apart as he crawled closer. Loki was naked – when had that happened? - the chilly air sweeping over the heated flesh of his cock and his sopping wet cunt.

Loki's heart fluttered as Thor caged him in with his big blue body, his hands coming to spread out over his Loki's inner thighs and press them down flat on top of the bed roll. Loki whimpered, squirming uselessly while Thor took him in hungrily.

“I can see why they'd put such a divine little creature such as yourself on such a high pedestal,” Thor mused, licking his lips as he dragged his eyes back to Loki's face. “You smell delightful.”

Loki shivered. Thor's grip tightened, muscle and ligament stretched to their limits as Thor pushed on his legs, angling his hips to slide the underside of his hard cock along Loki's folds.

Loki cried out, uncaring if anyone heard. “You cannot do this,” Loki protested with a shudder, “it will not fit.”

Thor leaned down, tongue sliding up the side of Loki's throat before he pressed his lips to Loki's ear. “You will take what I give you, my little Asgardian.”

Thor's thick, deep voice rattled every fiber of his being, letting out a moan that turned in to a sob as he felt the hot, blunt head of Thor's cock part the delicate folds of his entrance-

 

-Loki awoke with a gasp, his breathing harsh as he was suddenly reacquainted with reality. Clammy all over with sweat, his thighs slid together with slick, his belly spattered with cum. Loki caught his breath as he glanced around their dark bedroom, the sky beyond the balcony still twinkling with stars and constellations. Thor slept deeply and peacefully beside him, each breath coming with a gentle rumble.

So, it was still late in the night, and if the other instances of this had been any indication, he would not get back to sleep until this aching need in his core was satisfied.

He kicked the blanket off, hissing as the cool air hit his sensitive, wet flesh. He settled on to his back and flopped his knees out wide, still feeling the phantom weight of Thor's hands pressed in to his inner thighs. His hands drifted over his belly, smiling at their wriggling daughter before he put his focus back on to his task, one hand going to his cock while the other reached for his cunt. Three fingers slipped in with ease, biting back a needy sound. It was good, his body already worked up and responding to every touch he gave it, but it didn't satisfy the part that wanted to be stretched around Thor's cock, to feel his husband pulsate and spill within him. He whined, pressing his fingers in deep as they would go.

There was a sharp inhale and a soft grumble beside him, the bed shifting as Thor rolled on his side. Loki looked over at his husband, bleary red eyes raking over him.

“Another dream?” Thor asked, voice rough.

Loki whimpered at the sound of it, nodding his head vigorously. Thor hummed, reaching out to slide his hand down Loki's thigh. Loki quickly pulled his own hands away, fondling his breasts. The two fingers Thor slipped inside filled Loki better than any amount of his own could.

“What was this one?” Thor fingered him with lazy rolls of his wrist, stroking the spot that made Loki's cock throb and twitch.

“You captured me on Jotunheim,” Loki huffed, tugging and pinching his nipples, “and took me to your tent, you were going to hold me down and make me take your cock, but I woke up before you did.”

“Mmm, I always like that one.” Thor scooted up closer, sliding his fingers out only to slide three in. Loki cried out, pushing his hips in to Thor's hand. “Tell me, love, how do you wish that dream ended?”

Loki hummed, shutting his eyes as he envisioned the last moments before he woke up again, licking his dry lips before he spoke. “You would keep me pinned down, holding me more tightly as I struggled, keep pressing your cock inside even as I begged for mercy, even though I don't truly want it.”

Thor groaned, leaning in to brush scratchy kisses down the side of Loki's delicate throat. “My prideful little prince.”

“I'd want you to claim me,” Loki panted, “bite me, bruise me-” Loki's breath hitched, clenching hard around the fingers thrust inside him, “-maybe even scratch your name in to my skin when I was too tired to fight it.”

Thor moaned in to his ear, his cock twitching at Loki's hip. Loki reached down to stroke it. Thor bent his head take Loki's now unattended nipple in to his mouth. A few moments later Thor pulled off, parting with a long suck and scraping the sensitive flesh with his teeth before his eyes met Loki's.

“Perhaps you would plead with me for just one thing,” Thor said, his voice lowered, full of promise, “that I would not spill inside you, I could do anything and everything else that I wished, just not _that_.”

Loki gasped, back arching as his cunt throbbed around Thor's fingers.

“But how could I resist something so tempting as that-” Thor's voice sent fire down Loki's spine, his cock drooling while Thor's fingers made obscene noises with every plunge in to Loki's sopping entrance. “-to banish such a primal urge to breed, and what a claim that would be.”

“Thor, please,” Loki's voice was thready, his tugging on Thor's cock needy and insistent. Thor pulled his fingers out of Loki, leaving trails of slick along Loki's inner thigh as he climbed on top of him, feeding his cock in to Loki's willing body. Loki let out a hoarse cry, nearly climaxing from the press of it alone. Thor took Loki's wrists in one hand, holding them down above his head and held Loki's thigh down with the other. Loki could imagine it again, the tent, the scent of blood, sweat, and earth. The effort he'd put in to resist, all nothing against Thor's considerable strength and size. His fate coming closer and closer to being sealed with each roll of Thor's hips, and deep down, knowing he wanted to feel Thor spill inside him.

He sobbed, writhing before his body went stiff, cunt squeezing around Thor's thick shaft.

Thor groaned, driving his hips faster, only moments later following Loki's descent in to the abyss.

Thor released Loki's wrists and thigh, making a move to climb off only to be thwarted by Loki's jellied legs wrapping around him.

Thor laughed. “I can't sleep on my hands and knees, dear.”

Loki whined, hugging his legs around Thor tighter.

“Come on,” Thor huffed. He pried Loki off, pulling his cock out and dragging Loki over to the less damp portion of their large bed. He arranged Loki on his side, settling in behind him before gently slipping his cock back inside. Loki sighed, snuggling in as Thor's hand came to rest on the curve of Loki's belly.

“Better?”

Loki hummed, already slipping back in to the warm, heavy embrace of sleep.

Thor chuckled, placing a kiss on top of his head. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's living his best life constantly LARPing as a protagonist in any smutty bodice ripper novel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy! it's been a minute!
> 
> But hey, a little side plot has joined the party!

Thor was waiting out in the walkway as last of the elders and other assorted nobles dispersed and Loki and Balder were finally freed from their duties. Thor looked quizzically at Loki, who had a bright smile and skip to his step, while his brother lagged behind, looking pale and haunted, drudging on in the opposite direction they were going.

Thor tossed another glance over his shoulder as they started the long journey to their wing of the palace.

“Your brother looks more disturbed than usual,” Thor said, eying Loki, “what did you do to him?”

“Oh, it's nothing I have done,” Loki said, looking up to Thor with a smirk. “Father announced his intentions for finding Balder a spouse.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “Right now, any reason?”

Loki shrugged. “He said it was the right time. He would have set up his betrothal when Balder was a child, but the war in Jotunheim kept him preoccupied, and then there was working out the peace treaties, arranging our marriage…”

“It's calm now,” Thor thought aloud.

“Exactly!”

“Balder seems less than thrilled about it.”

“Oh, you should have seen his face when father said it,” Loki shook his head, laughing. “And do you know what this means?”

Thor gave him an indulgent smile, clearly amused by Loki's enthusiasm about the situation. “What does this mean, my dear.”

“There is no war or other pressing matters to force my father to choose a certain person, so Balder's spouse can be from any allied realm with a marriageable person of high enough standing, which means trials and tests, and _who_ will conduct these oh-so-important tests?”

Thor let out a low laugh as he looked at his husband's excited face. “Oh no, you will get to choose Balder's spouse?”

Loki's face ached from how hard he was grinning. “Not _just_ me, love, you too!”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Loki skipped, “though my father _did_ think to exclude you at first, but I kindly reminded him that since you are my husband and, in time, you will likely be made part of the military and mother will put you the magic council before that, that you should get to have _some_ input on who will become the all mother or consort to the allfather.”

Thor smiled, leaning down as he took Loki's hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them along the knuckles. “I'm honored that you think so highly of me, my little prince.”

“Well, I wouldn't have let you put a baby in me if I didn't think you were worthy of the job,” Loki said, his voice low as he raked his eyes over Thor's body.

Thor was blushing faintly, cheeks tinted a pretty shade of plum, letting their joined hands fall between them.

“And, to be completely honest,” Loki sighed, “even after I gave him that _incredibly_ eloquent and well executed plea he still said no, so I cried until he said yes.”

A laugh burst from Thor. “Clever.”

“I don't know why I never thought to cry to get my way before now, I've been such a fool this whole time.”

“So, what goes in to finding a spouse for a future king, anyway?”

“Oh, nothing _too_ dramatic, each candidate will be interviewed by the four of us as a panel, we'll be sussing out their qualities and whatnot through the answers they give and how they give them,” Loki explained, tugging on Thor's hand and forcing his husband to slow down as his legs grew tired from the long walk.

“Sounds stressful for the candidates,” Thor thought aloud, “Thor I do suppose that's part of it, I imagine being the Allfather get's a bit stressful.”

“See, this is why you need to be there too, I hardly even need to explain it too you.”

Thor chuckled, stopping short only to scoop Loki in to his arms, apparently noticing the exhaustion in Loki's words.

Loki made himself comfortable in Thor's embrace, reaching out to play with one of the braids in Thor's hair. “There is a second, more subtle sort of test as well.”

“Hmm?”

“It's very intuitive – which means you'll excel at it, I'm sure -” Thor smiled even more brightly, shaking his head at Loki, as though he were being silly. “the candidates will be staying for a few weeks to complete the interviews, and that means there will be mingling, and _that_ means they may let their guards down, let their _true_ colors show.”

“ _Clever_.”

Loki bopped the tip of Thor's nose, winking at him. “It is.”

Thor was quiet, frowning slightly as he thought something over. “I can't imagine I would've made it through such trials, had I needed to go through them.”

Loki stroked Thor's cheekbone with his knuckles, smiling fondly. “You're a bit rough around the edges by _royal_ standards, but I don't doubt that my parents would have been able to look past that and seen what a fitting husband you'd be.”

The frown melted away, his smile warm and red eyes fond as he looked at Loki. “You seem especially smitten with me today, my love.”

“I'm terribly smitten with you everyday, but I guess talk of another big wedding has me feeling extra romantic.”

A smirk pulled at Thor's mouth, his eyes skirting over Loki's body. A pleasant shiver went up Loki's spine. Their eyes met, a knowing look passing between them. Thor walked faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I was just trying to think of an excuse for Thor and Loki to team and tease the shit out of Balder.


End file.
